


Romancing Behind the Silver Screen

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not a romantic comedy that is unless your name is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing Behind the Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I just want all the scenarios where Stiles and Derek work at various jobs and pine for each other.

Derek is rolling up posters aggressively.

“Can I take one of these?”

His head jerks up to Stiles fiddling with his bowtie and shuffling his feet. “I mean, it’s cool if I can’t but well Laura said if there were left overs I could-“

“Fine,” Derek says, remembering to exhale through his nose and tries not to rip a poster in anger when there’s still tape on it. Tape that Jackson should have removed when he was taking down the Dark Knight Rises display with Lydia.

“Hey, let me help,” Stiles says, putting a hand over the poster and smoothing out the crumpled edges where Derek’s fingers dug in.

“Your shift ended ten minutes ago,” says Derek, blinking at Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes shuttered and look back down at the posters quickly. “Least I can do if you’re giving me a TDKR poster. Plus Scott’s shift ends in twenty. We were going to watch the last half of that werewolf movie.”

Derek frowns at the pile of posters left to be rolled. “Oh.”

They systematically get through a dozen more when Stiles looks up at Derek from table hesitantly.

“You want to come?”

“What.”

“To the movie? I know your shift ended an hour ago-“

“How do you know when my shift ended?” Derek glares. Stiles flushes and looks towards the concessions.

“I make it my business to know everyone’s,” Stiles replies awkwardly, and for some reason Derek can sense that's a lie.

“I can’t,” Derek says finally.

“Dude, I know your family runs the theatre but-“

“I don’t like horror,” Derek says stoically, his shoulders hunching. He knows what’s coming. What always happens. The laughter and the mocking. Kate _loved_ to make fun of this.

“Oh,” Stiles perks up. “Then, how about the beginning of that Pixar film? Scott won’t mind me ditching him. He’ll have Isaac for company.”

Derek pauses from his work and looks at Stiles. He’s not laughing and he looks anxious. Derek can’t see why.

“I really shouldn’t-” begins Derek and he sees Stiles’ shoulders droop. He feels something tighten in his chest and he wants to see Stiles happy. And not looking like Derek kicked his dog. “But I could use a break.”

“Dude! Awesome. I’ll get the popcorn,” Stiles grins, jumping up from his perch on a backwards folding chair. He grabs a rolled up poster with a smile before running off to where Allison is working concessions.

“You’re adorable,” says Laura, seeming to appear from the shadows, taking Stiles’ seat.

“Shut up,” grumbles Derek looking back down at the table.

“It’s like a Katherine Heigl movie but I’m actually invested in the characters,” his sister continues, and he can’t avoid her hand when she ruffles his hair.

He doesn't feel guilty when he ditches her to fold the rest of the posters alone when Stiles comes back with enough food to feed the theatre.


End file.
